This invention relates to an improved replaceable tread belt-pneumatic carcass tire.
Before the advent of the replaceable tread belt tire, it was naturally necessary that, in the event of dangerous tread cuts, badly worn treads or spots and other damage to the tread, the entire tire had to be removed from the vehicular wheel. Its replacement was, of course, with either a brand new tire or the removed tire had to be sent to a specially equipped shop for the recapping thereof or replacement with another recapped tire. Subsequently, the replaceable tread belt tire was developed, which tire obviously would enable the removal of just the worn-out or damaged tread portion per se with its replacement with a new tread belt only. The considerable savings in time and expense that is offered by the use of the replaceable tread belt is self-evident since, so long as the tire carcass remains in satisfactory condition, the replaceable tread belt can be replaced over and over again. An example of the aforementioned replaceable tread-pneumatic carcass tire is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,052, issued to A. V. Petersons on May 11, 1971.
The present invention offers a unique advantage over, and constitutes an improvement of the previously developed replaceable tread-pneumatic carcass tire in a manner and by new, novel and yet relatively simplified means to be set forth in detail in the following summary and detailed description thereof.